


To That Faraway Blue Sky

by Revoier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revoier/pseuds/Revoier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because of a simple wish. Semi-AU. Fem!Kuroko-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To That Faraway Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke isn't and never would be mine.
> 
> Warning(s): First attempt on writing the second-thought, probably Semi AU, the possibility genres might change, lack-of-grammar, and etc. Watch out!
> 
> Special thanks to: The one who edited the cover picture. Thank you so much! I know I can count on you, bro. ;)
> 
> Written by: Revoier

Do you believe in Parallel World? In its existence? That is it really true there's another you, living another life different from yours, in another side of the world? Because If someone ever ask you the question, then the answer is yes, you believe it. You believe in its existence. You believe that it's true is exist.

_... or at least you wish it is._

Really, there's nothing much an indoor person like you can do. Ever since you could remember, you spend most of your childhood time locked in that same yet different room. The room in which always covered with that same colour, the colour you hated most; that sickening white colour.

You always found yourself ended up in the same situation, lying on that white mattress, felt that familiar feeling. The feeling of hopeless, weakness, and useless. You disliked, yet at the same time get used to it. Perhaps, that's the reason of why you hated yourself.

But even so, you know there's nothing much you could do to change that, to change the fact you are that hopeless, you are really _that_ weak. And what's worse than that, was people around you always told the otherwise. They give you hope, encouraging you. But what they know really. They just want to see what they want to see. And so, you gave them what they want.

You believe that things were fine, believing everything is gonna be okay, that you still keep fighting, that you're still have those hope inside you, that you truly believe everything they said.

Too bad all these things were but a lie.

You stop hoping since long time ago. You know there were nothing hopes left for you. So, you decided to just accept your fate. You solemnly accept it despite the fact that people surround you kept denying it.

Yes, you were accepting it... Until that day.

You woke up one day as usual. Nothing difference. White room, white dress, white mattress. Everything around you all covered in white. As usual. You wouldn't be too surprised if someone whose dressed in white, a being from another realm, suddenly come to you and told you that you were in the world of after life. You might also think so, if not for the winds that gently brushed your face and the chirping bird that kept humming as if they were the most happy creatures in the world, a silent indicator that you are still in the earth, breath, and... alive.

Alive.

You laughed dryly upon mention the word. You knew what the meaning of it to the very core since you were young; probably knew it better than anyone would be. But still, it's funny on how familiar the word is to you.

You tried to move your hands that felt numb, but much to your dismay, its refused to obeys. After failing for numerous times, you decided to give up. Instead, you turn your head to the only window available in the room.

You looking through the only object that connects you to the outside world. You can't help but wonder yourself what will happen if you pass through this rectangle object.

'Is there a new world waiting me outside?'

_Pfft._

How ridiculous you sounded were. Of course the answer obvious already.

There isn't any world left for you beside this place.

The world outside would be no different from the one you already had.

_Accept it. This is where you belong to._

You kept glancing outside. The smell of the wet soil that reached your small nose immediately relaxed your stiff muscles. You assumed that it just been raining outside. You closed your eyes, enjoying the melody that the leaves made when they were blown away by the gentle breeze.

You glanced upwards toward the bright blue sky. Despite it had been raining outside, the sky were so clear. You stared blankly at the sky while can't help but think of how irony life could be.

The blue of the skies that reflexes on your dully eyes made you cringed. You ignored the winds that kept plays your long crystal blue hairs around. Your eyes were already captured by one thing and one thing only.

The sky.

How irony you thought; same colour in the same time, yet in the different positions. You felt envies slowly began possessed all your mind. How could the blue on the outside surrounds everything freely, while the blue one here was pent-up and surrounded by one thing only? How hard you wish to be one of that outside blue's part.

You chuckled dryly, pitying yourself of how pathetic you sounded were.

You closed your eyes once more.

 _Black._ Another color dominating your surrounds. Yet, instead of feeling the uneasiness you always felt every time you opened your eyes, you feel unnaturally peaceful that time.

You felt the darkness slowly but surely drown you in. You didn't struggles even when they pushed you down and down to their endless stated.

You accept it.

You felt that the darkness around you starting to consumes you. Your body began to lose their senses as slowly you closed your eyes once more.

You are ready.

You. are. ready.

You kept telling yourself that. You kept repeating the words all over in your heads, as if you were assuring yourself that you really are ready.

...But even so, why you felt your body sweated?

You starting to lose your consciousness as a thought flashing your mind.

'Maybe it's the time.'

.

.

.

_***clank*** _

You felt the darkness that surrounded you slowly began to disappear, replaced by a warm white light covering over your lifeless body.

You slowly open your eyes. You squinted your eyes at first, not acquainted with your bright surround.

When your eyes already adjusted by your surround, the first thing you saw was... Orange.

And then circle—no, round?

A round orange coloured thing to be precisely.

You blinked slowly for a second, trying to adjust with the view in front of your eyes.

There in the court, which located not too far from where you were, three people were playing that little orange coloured thing around. They played like there are no wrongs in the world. They looked lively, and happy, and even happier when they hold that orange thing.

You felt slightly irked upon seeing the view.

The expression on their face is so free, so... alive, like the smile on their faces was already printed there since eternity.

How happy must they be.

You smiled wryly while you lift up your small hand –that suprisingly obey– toward the view; as if it was trying to reach that thing by itself.

You remember vaguely at what the woman who was in charge of taking care you said. What is it they play called again? Ah, right. It's basketball.

_Basketball._

The time when the word escaped your pale lips, you felt a new sensation tickling within your belly.

How long it had been since you ever feel this way before? Perhaps, for long time already.

'If I just... If I just could play it... Even for once... I... I'm sure...'

.

.

.

_'I'm sure I would have no regrets anymore.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is just the result of my random scribbles on notebook; which I admit, I never thought would be this much. That's why, unlike my other story, I still haven't got a good grip on how the story should unfold. But I *foolishly* decided to post this one, since personally, I liked the idea... though the summary is suck. =_="
> 
> So, what do you think?
> 
> Keep it? or delete?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Without wax,  
> Revoier


End file.
